Maid to Please: Extras
by xDisturbed
Summary: Collection of one shots based on my Maid to Please stories. Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, BDSM, Femdom, Edging, Sexfight, Anal.
1. Ahri x Riven x Nidalee

_**Bad Bunny...**_

* * *

Edging was no longer a punishment to me, but rather, something that I would now indulge in. It's only been a few weeks… but, I hate to admit, that I miss Ahri. I miss her antics and how she treated me… So, I used the phone in the mansion's library and called her up.

" _Hey, Ahri…"_ I muttered into the phone, waiting for her response.

" _Riven?"_ Ahri asked. _"Hey…"_

" _Hey…"_ I repeated, blushing as I coiled the phone's cord around my finger while I spoke. _"Are you busy right now?"_

Today was Saturday, and I remembered that she doesn't work Saturdays.

" _No."_ Ahri answered. _"Why?"_

" _Can you come over?"_ I asked. _"Please?"_

" _...Already miss me?"_ She laughed.

" _Y-yeah…"_ I sighed. _"I want to play with you."_

" _Hmm… sure."_ Ahri said.

" _C-can you bring a few things?"_ I asked. _"I want you to… edge me."_

" _Ha…"_ Ahri agreed. _"Sure."_

" _C-can you come right now, too?"_ I asked.

" _Of course, slut."_ Ahri said. _"Where would you like to meet?"_

" _I'll be in my room…"_ I stated. _"It says my name on the door."_

" _Okay…"_ Ahri replied. _"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

" _O-okay."_ I said with a smile. _"I'll be waiting."_

" _Hey, Riven."_ Ahri called my name before I was about to hang up.

" _Yeah?"_ I responded.

" _Put on your bunny outfit for me."_ Ahri requested. _"Even though I'll be taking it off of your beautiful body once I get there."_

" _Okay."_ I chuckled, biting my bottom lip to help deal with my arousal. _"Bye..."_

I then hung up the phone, and took a deep breath of air. I could feel my excitement running down my thighs in anticipation, the sun catching the wet sheen against the skin underneath my French Maid's skirt as I strutted through the library, and made way to my room.

I removed my French Maid uniform, and watched myself in the mirror. I couldn't wait to see how I would look once Ahri was done with me… I shook my head, breaking free of my temporary trance before I searched through my drawers and pulled out the pieces to my bunny costume.

I put on my one-piece, purple corset, it sitting tight around my curves as I filled it almost too well. I made sure to not put on the pantyhose, as Ahri preferred seeing me without them. My feet slipped into my pink heels, and then I put on my bunny ears, a smile on my face as I sat down on my bed and waited like the slutty bunny-maid that I am.

The growing arousal between my thighs was nearly a pond by the time I heard three knocks on my door. I stood up and gulped, walking towards the door before opening it.

"Hey." Ahri smiled down at me, a black, reusable grocery bag slung over her shoulder.

Ahri was wearing a salmon-coloured, short dress. Her firm nipples left impressions in the fabric, and I could see the bottom of her rear poking out. She should've at least taken the courtesy to wear undergarments with such a scantily-clad garment...

She walked into the room and I shut the door and locked it. And as I was doing so, I felt her nails sink into my backside.

"I miss this…" Ahri chuckled. "You have such a nice ass…"

I blushed, and tried to hide the smile on my lips as I turned around, but she saw straight through it.

"You've changed." Ahri commented. "You're like Nidalee and I."

I didn't say anything.

"Evelynn told me that you were begging to be put back into a chastity belt, but Evelynn didn't want to do it because when she re-belted Nidalee, she barely paid attention to her work." Ahri explained. "So she took her belt back after a few days, and the same exact thing happened to you."

"I'm tired of cumming." I stated. "I can't stop myself. I have no restraint. No control. That's why I need you."

Ahri laughed, and shook her head. She put the bag down onto the floor, and then turned to look at me, a fire in her eyes as her lips were curved seductively. I watched her breasts bounce as she marched towards me, my feet taking me backwards before I was stopped by the dresser behind me.

Her body came against mine, her right thigh between my legs as my wetness was against her skin. She shook her head in pity, moving one of her hands to hold my backside as the other went to lift my chin so that we would remain eye-to-eye. And then she sunk her head, pressing her lips against mine, applying more weight against me as I was now pinned against the wood of my furniture.

I closed my eyes, and I had the faintest little smile as Ahri pulled at my bottom lip with her own. I was melting, curling my toes up in my heels as her fingers sunk further into my rear. The sounds of her lips kissing mine filled the room, as well as the sound of footsteps passing by my door every now and again as they had no clue what was happening behind it.

Ahri released my smirk from her mouth and looked down at me, my eyes meeting hers with a flustered gaze. I bit my bottom lip, and the smile was no longer hideable, Ahri shaking her head as she took a step back. My eyes rolled against her body, watching how the pink dress wrapped her curves almost too well.

She had it too, the look of desperation…

I watched as her hands moved to the hem of her dress, rolling it up her thick, succulent thighs before it was over her head and then gently let down onto my mirror. I was drooling, staring at her in awe, remembering all the _good_ times me and her had, and how much I miss them.

"Turn around." Ahri ordered. "Slut."

I nodded my head, and turned around. Her footsteps approached me from behind, and then I could feel her warmth as her breasts were pressed against the revealed skin of my back. In front of me was a large mirror which was attached to my dresser, and in it, I could see a beautiful reflection; the flustered face of a slutty bunny-maid with her bewitching master behind her.

Ahri's hand pushed against my back, forcing my upper body down onto my dresser before I felt another come against my rear. I closed my eyes for a second, my lips twisting into a wide grin as her nails bit into the flesh of my backside.

"I can't get enough of you…" Ahri laughed, undoing what held my one-piece corset against my body.

I felt the air against my sweaty skin, and now we were both naked; pink heels on both our feet as they clicked against the wooden floor, Ahri's hand around my wrist as she guided me to my own bed. She threw me upon it, and I felt so delicate as she looked down at me with her demeaning smile, both hands on her hips before she climbed onto the bed herself.

She laid me down onto my back, resting my head down onto a pillow as I gave her free reign with my body. I looked down at her, and I could see Ahri sitting between my legs, resting back onto her elbows before she moved forward a little bit, her left leg over my right, and her right underneath my left, before our southern lips _kissed_...

"H-have you ever heard of a sexfight?" Ahri asked as she got more comfortable, applying more pressuring against my pelvis with her own.

I shook my head. Despite how much I love being fucked and locked up and edged and destroyed… I'm still an innocent girl that knows nothing of sex. Kind of.

"No." I breathed, grinding my teeth in anticipation as I was waiting for her to start grinding against me.

"The first to cum, loses." She stated, a wicked grin coming over her face before she moved herself against me.

"Ah…" I breathed, cut short of breath as the pleasure momentarily overwhelmed me.

I closed my eyes and caught myself, my fingers gathering up the white bedsheets beneath us before I reopened them. I glared over at Ahri, and she furrowed her brows at me. My head shook side to side, and then I chuckled, because little did Ahri know, is that I've never lost a fight before.

My hands clutched onto the bedsheets even further, nearly pulling them out from underneath Ahri as I started to forcefully grind my pussy against hers. I rose my back from the sheets, nearly sitting on top of Ahri's womanhood as I became the dominant one.

"Ah, Riven." Ahri muttered, dropping her head down onto the blankets beneath her as she shook her head. "God… Oh…"

I laughed, and licked my lips, watching those rose-tinted cheeks of hers as she closed her eyes and moaned. It was getting loud in my tiny, hot bedroom, our skin chafing together, the bed squeaking, and our voices expressing our pleasure all adding up. But, I didn't care. I knew the consequences for having sex in this filthy mansion, for being caught doing so was a chastity belt; and that was no punishment for the likes of me…

My white teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I rolled my eyes up into the back of my head, my face contorted by the ecstasy overcoming me as I couldn't control my hips, or anything else for that matter. I was a sweaty mess atop Ahri, our hips pushing against each other as I moved to hold onto her left leg, wrapping my right arm underneath her knee and around her thigh.

There was this slight, little doubt inside of me, telling me that I was going to lose. But I couldn't stop. Not now. I couldn't let Ahri know she was going to win, and besides, she might be at her limits, too. So I did what was best for the both of us, letting my carnal desires control my body as it rolled my hips, and ground my pussy against her, with fervor.

"Ah!" I cried out, closing my eyes as I was right there; on the brink of climax.

It took everything within me to stop. Not once, have I spent so much energy to do a single action before. I was panting heavily, my chest heaving as I opened my eyes to see Ahri staring at me, tilting her head quizzically as she furrowed her brows before a simper came upon her lips.

"Good…" Ahri muttered, the simper on her lips growing into a grin as she started to move her hips against my idle ones. "Edge yourself."

I quivered, and clenched my teeth, curling my hands and toes up as my eyes went shut. I was going to cum, and I was almost furious with that. I wanted to win, and I hated that I wasn't!

"Oh…" I breathed with my mouth open and my tongue sticking out, my eyes facing the ceiling as I went silent.

And then I showered Ahri's pussy with my own cum, shuddering as my grip around her thigh weakened before I let myself fall down onto the sheets between her thighs.

"You lose." Ahri laughed, sitting up and pressing her thighs together.

Her cheeks were redder than ever, and she had this slutty, impatient look on her face.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. And I did this because I knew she wanted to lose. I could see it on her face.

"For?" Ahri asked.

And before I could respond, a recognizable voice behind my door answered her question instead.

"For not inviting me!" It exclaimed.

Both Ahri and I paused, but then an eager and enticing look took over Ahri's face as she got off the bed and walked towards the door. Her hand grabbed the brass knob, and then she turned it to the side before pulling it towards herself.

Nidalee, wearing her French Maid uniform, walked into the room, and Ahri locked the door behind her. Just exactly like I did when Ahri was entering this room ten minutes ago.

"Sorry for interrupting…" Nidalee began to speak, blushing as she brought her hands to fists by her sides. "But, I couldn't help but overhear you two from down the hall…"

"...And you want to join in, yes?" Ahri asked with a smile, looking down at the Bad Kitty.

Nidalee nodded her head.

"About time." Ahri laughed. "I've been waiting to get you between my legs ever since we first met!"

Nidalee gave a weak smile as Ahri's hand came around her throat, and then that weak smile faded away into a worried expression with furrowed eyebrows. I disapprovingly shook my head as I watched this, knowing that Nidalee was just putting on a facade. I know how much of a slut that woman is by now. I've experienced it myself.

Ahri brought Nidalee towards me, and then sat her down onto the edge of the bed with me sitting beside her. Then with a hand on her hip again, she spoke to us.

"Eat me." Ahri ordered. "That's my reward for winning."

Nidalee and I looked over at each other, and it was a little funny, because we both knew, without saying anything to each other, that this was what we wanted. I watched as Ahri walked forward, and then Nidalee extended her arms out, and held the vixen's backside within her hands. She pulled Ahri closed towards herself, and the two women met eyes before Nidalee shoved her head between Ahri's thighs.

"Oh…" Ahri moaned, placing both her hands atop Nidalee's black tresses.

Nidalee's eyes went shut as she dug into my master, a satisfied moan in her throat as she enjoyed her taste. I felt a little envious watching this, and Ahri looked over at me through the corner of her eye. Without saying anything, she invited me to join in.

I smiled, and got off my bed. I moved behind Ahri, and then fell onto my knees, moving forward before I placed two hands on her rear cheeks and spread them. I heard her chuckle as I closed in onto her rear with my face, feeling her warmth as my tongue left my mouth and moved against her smaller hole.

"Mm…" Ahri purred, chuckling as I felt her body shake.

My fingers came over Nidalee's, and we didn't bother to move them away. We both indulged with the vixen between us, her white tails resting atop my bunny ears as she was writhing from our well-honed oral ministrations.

"Oh, god!" Ahri moaned. " _Agh_ -huh!"

And then I could hear the sound of Nidalee's wet mouth eating up Ahri's pussy get louder, and that gave me motive to put in more effort myself. The both of us continued to devour the vixen, our tongues bringing her to a pitiful climax so that she could bathe Nidalee with her fruition.

I removed myself from Ahri's rear, sitting down onto the back of my heels as I could hear Nidalee lap up her juices. With shaky legs, Ahri walked out of my view, letting me see Nidalee whose faces was glistening in Ahri's cum, a pleased smile on her lips as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hagh…" Ahri breathed, licking her lips as she fell onto the bed beside Nidalee before laying down. "I'm _exhausted_."

I laughed, and then remembered that Ahri brought a bag.

"What did you bring?" I asked Ahri.

"Toys." Ahri answered. "In case we needed them."

I laughed again and shook my head, realizing that toys wouldn't be needed, especially with three, slutty girls…

"Ahri…" Nidalee said. "Come to my room before you leave… I've got to speak with you."

"Okay…" Ahri answered, sitting up before looking over at Nidalee.

Nidalee began to blush, and looked down at her thighs which were tightly pressed together. She still hasn't had a single finger laid upon her; still dressed in her French Maid uniform.

"And bring the bag." Nidalee ordered…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by Arashii-san.**


	2. Ahri x Nidalee

_**Bad Kitty…**_

* * *

I spent the rest of the day quivering in anticipation, my knees always pressed together with my hands between my thighs. I couldn't wait, and I could barely contain myself as I waited for Ahri to come and find me...

As I was cleaning almost everything in this damned mansion, I found myself getting a little too _carried_ away. I would surround the wooden shaft of the broom I was using between my breasts, moving it up and down between them as I would a real penis. I even put the broom between my thighs and _rode_ it; my pussy pressed against the wood through my drenched panties as I almost-too-easily slid it back and forth…

But, I didn't cum. I made sure to save myself for Ahri, no matter how maddening it was to deny my own orgasm so that she could bring me to it instead. I was on the verge to give in to my carnal desires as I was wiping down a round, wooden table in the library, dealing with my own personal hell before I felt a waft of warm breath brush against the back of my neck.

" _Hey."_ Ahri whispered, her voice following the sound of something _somewhat_ heavy hitting the wooden flooring.

I stammered, attempting to say something as she took hold of my ponytail, her other hand roaming to the front of my body before idling over my left thigh. She got closer, my rear pressed into her lap as she pushed me forward, bending me over the table which I was cleaning as I became pinned against it.

" _Remember that day you came to my house?"_ Ahri's voice filled my left ear. _"You're such a different girl now…"_

She was right. I went there expecting to have my belt removed, but instead, she forced upon me another one which was much more punishing to wear. I _hated_ that belt, and I hated what her and Evelynn were doing to me. But now, I'd love to be in that situation, so much that I find myself begging to be put in it again.

" _I wanted to fuck you so badly."_ Ahri continued, her hand slithering its way between my thighs and underneath my uniform's skirt. _"But I couldn't, and you wouldn't."_

My thin, white, drenched panties were all that were between her fingers and my soaked pussy. I was bending to her will, letting her control me as my jaw quivered with each increasing amount of pressure her digits exerted against my nether regions…

" _Can you believe that, Nidalee?"_ Ahri said, her middle finger running down between my southern lips, through my panties. _"At a time, you didn't want this."_

I didn't bother with saying anything, because all that could really leave my mouth at the time was a moan. I smiled and rolled my eyes into the back of my head and did just that;

"Oh…" I breathed, almost too loudly.

" _Shh…"_ Ahri whispered. _"We're in a library."_

An empty library.

Ahri chuckled as her hand slid under my panties, her fingers finally making contact with my womanhood as I let out a parted exhale. Her other hand let go of my ponytail, sliding down my body to hold onto my hips. Then, I felt her weight relieve itself from my back, the warmth of her body gone as it became more concentrated at my lower half.

She fell to her knees behind me, both her hands hiding themselves underneath my skirt before taking the sides of my panties within them. Ahri slid the sodden fabric which I would excuse as my underwear down my legs, abandoning them on the floor before I then felt her head come underneath my dress.

I grabbed onto the closest edge of the table which I was leaning against, biting my bottom lip as I felt her hands spread my cheeks… and then her tongue pressed its wet self against my pussy. It was futile to sink my teeth into my smile, as my mouth opened to express my pleasure immediately.

"Ah…" I almost shrieked, shuddering as I lifted my heels from the floor for a moment.

Ahri chuckled again, and then her tongue slithered its way into my womanhood. I closed my eyes, and braced myself, awaiting the pleasure which I was already experiencing with an eager smile on my face. Her tongue explored me, my walls tightening around its rough, bumpy muscles as I was convulsing alongside my erratic heartbeat.

This was almost unbelievable to me. I was still fully clothed… still working… and was being fucked in the middle of some cleaning. Other than the fact that Ahri's face was buried between my ass... the scenario alone was the best part.

I could hear Ahri eating away at me beneath my uniform, my face broken with a stupid fixture as I was almost leaving impressions in the wooden table I was clutching. And speaking of clutching, her hands which held my ass grabbed onto it even tighter, my flesh getting hot as her fingers rubbed against my skin.

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, my mouth agape as the desire for climax consumed me while I pushed myself back against her tongue. I couldn't last a second longer, my heels off the floor as my legs were straight, my back in an arch as I looked up at the ceiling with a mind-broken face.

I came, and Ahri's face bathed in my shower. She happily lapped it up, almost greedily so, the sounds of her mouth sucking me dry being the only sound in that quiet, empty, and dimly-lit library, alongside my panting. She finally released my backside from the clasp of her fingers, pulling her head out from underneath my uniform before standing up.

I hesitated to turn around, listening to Ahri breathe behind me as she shuffled in place. I could hear the sound of her dress sliding against her skin, and when I did finally turn around, she was completely naked; sweat being the only thing on her perfect body.

"Do you want to know what Riven and I were doing?" Ahri asked me as she put her hands on her hips, catching my attention as my eyes moved up and down to ogle her curves.

I nodded my head slowly.

'We were _sexfighting_." She stated, laughing at the absurdity of the word 'sexfighting'. "She lost just before you came in and interrupted us."

I nodded my head again, my eyes drinking in the sight of what was beneath her navel, and above her knees…

"Now, I want to see if you can win." Ahri said. "Do you think you can make me cum first?"

"O-of course." I nodded my head, drooling from the side of my idle smirk. "I won't lose."

"Oh?" She said. "Good. I've been looking forward to this."

Her hands moved towards my abdomen, her fingers taking hold of the small, thin white strings which confined my body within the outfit of a slutty French Maid. I watched as her lithe digits pulled them apart, the black garment unraveling around my skin as it became loose and soon, on the floor. She was quick, because within a minute, I was left wearing my gloves, and my stockings, and nothing else.

Oh, and _desperation_ \- if that's something you can wear...

Ahri walked away, and I was still stuck in my gaze; watching her beautiful ass sway as she walked towards the black bag she let down onto the floor when she had first came in. She bent over, and I watched her protruding backside, her pussy coated in her excitement as some was slowly making way down her inner-thighs. I barely paid attention to what she was rummaging through, but she captured my eye as she stood straight and turned around with something laid across her hands.

It was a clear, double-sided dildo. It was long enough to fill the both of us, and I say this, because I knew that was its purpose. Ahri strutted back towards me, and she had this little, devious look on her face as she did so.

"Get down on your knees, girl." Ahri ordered, her tone demanding and sexy.

I obliged, and fell to my knees, Ahri kicking my feet apart before I held myself up with my hands, my body now on all fours. I looked over my left shoulder, and I could catch small glimpses of her tails swaying in the air as she turned around and mirrored my position. She moaned, and I wondered why, unable to see why, but able to feel why, as one end of the double-sided dildo was shoved into my - anus...

"Oh…" I moaned and winced, assuming that she slid the other end into herself.

I felt her weight shift with the dildo, her tails grazing my skin as she pushed herself back, forcing it deeper into me. I bared my teeth as I was shook from the vixen's action, bracing myself as I still wasn't well-versed with things filling my _smaller_ hole… I pushed against my hands which had palms against the floor, forcing my body backwards as I shoved the other end of the dildo deeper into Ahri's asshole, and unexpectedly, my own.

We both let out a rough moan at the same time, mine louder than hers.

Ahri moved her legs, resting her shins atop my calves as they became _almost_ intertwined. After she did so, she began to quicken her pace, moving so vehemently that her rear bounced off my own as the most of the dildo's length was now engulfed between us. It was getting loud in that little library, the sound of our backsides clashing together bouncing off the wood of the few tables surrounding us just as much as our moans did.

As time passed by; my eyes barely able to see anything properly as our moving bodies left our vision blurry, I found myself resisting the urge to move a hand between my legs and to touch myself. My anus was filled, almost entirely so, and I know hers was too; because every push we made could only result in the dildo crawling its thick way deeper inside of us… And I was fine with that, because little did Ahri know, is that anal is not enough to satiate my carnal desires. I need attention elsewhere if she plans on winning this - _sexfight_.

"Oh…" I fakely moaned, licking my lips as I closed my eyes. _"Ah… my!"_

Ahri chuckled from behind me, and then she got quicker. She took control and I let her, my body nearly still as she started to move herself back and forth zealously. I bared my teeth again, and put both fists on the floor, shaking as I was pushed forward almost twice every second. I could hear her moaning, much more than I was, her voice pitiful as she was getting a little _too_ loud for the library environment which we were currently in.

And, a little too messy as well, her cum grazing my calves as she spilt onto the floor. I could hear the sound of her hands rubbing against her womanhood, spraying her juices everywhere underneath us as she was unable to do what I did; resist moving one of her hands between her own legs…

"D-Did I win?" I muttered, tired from being shook around so much.

Ahri didn't respond, but she did pull the dildo out from my ass, allowing me to turn around and sit down onto the floor. I laid my eyes upon her sweaty, pitiful body, seeing her pant heavily as she sat behind her puddle of cum, sucking her own juices from her digits. She winked her right eye, and then she stood up, her legs just slightly shaking as she looked down at me with both hands moving to hold her round hips.

"Yeah..." Ahri sighed with a smile, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't really care. "What would you like as a reward?"

I looked away, and thought about what I wanted. When my eyes returned to hers, I answered.

"You." I stated. "Tell me you have a strap-on in that bag."

Ahri looked over at her bag, and nodded her head. "I do."

"Good." I smiled, standing up and walking forward, bending over the table from I was interrupted from cleaning earlier. "Put it on and stand behind me."

Ahri fulfilled my request, and stood behind me well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by Arashii-san.**


	3. Ahri x Syndra

_**Maid to Please 3: Syndra's Curse, alternate ending...**_

* * *

I insulted Ahri, and her first reaction was to charm me and then seal my womanhood and my breasts with paper seals called Ofuda. That's how her demonic, idiotic mind works. She informed me that they would prevent me from experiencing an orgasm induced by vaginal and bosomly stimulation, but they would still allow me to use the washroom. I paid little attention to them; a maid as powerful as me has no need for sexual pleasure.

 _Or so I thought._

I've been wearing these paper talismans for nearly two months now. That whore Ahri failed to mention that they were capable of pleasing me. I found this out myself the first night; a strong sensation waking me from my slumber as the paper talisman heated up and throbbed against the three spots they were bound to. At first, I thought I could endure it, but I noticed that my mind began to break, and each week, I grew more weak.

Two months. Two months on the brink of orgasm, being edged once nearly every hour. I could barely do my job. I could barely sleep. I could barely function! All I wanted was to cum, and I couldn't, no matter how much I tried! My fingers hurt from fondling myself so often; the skirt of my french maid uniform spending more time up than down...

 _I can't live like this anymore._

I brought myself to Ahri's room, my heart slamming against my chest as I could hear her moving behind the door. I've stood here so many times, sometimes with malice, and sometimes with thoughts of submission. Each visit, I found myself growing less hesitant, and tonight, I felt ashamed as I admitted defeat, my knuckles tapping against her door thrice as I dropped my head.

" _Come in."_ Ahri said, the titillating purr of her voice raising the hairs on the back of my neck. _"I've been expecting you..."_

My heartbeat grew quicker and I felt eagerness overwhelm me as my shaky hand took hold of her doorknob and twisted it. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, blushing as I looked down at my feet, feeling her vixen eyes undress me.

"Lock the door." Ahri ordered, her voice stoking the fire already blazing between my stained thighs.

I nodded my head and turned around, taking a deep breath of air as I shut the door and turned the lock. I could feel her gaze belittling me, staring at my form which was so polarizing to the woman I was two months ago.

"Come." She ordered.

 _Oh, how I hope I will..._

I couldn't hide the nervous smile on my face as I turned around, my fingers intertwined below my hips as I looked up to see her. She was sat down on the edge of her white-sheeted bed, one leg over the other as her snowy tails flowed behind her. She wore nothing, her skin shining under the warm light above her as she licked her lips at my approach. I gulped, and bit my bottom lip, a few feet only remaining between me and the vixen before she held her hand up for me to stop.

"Remove your clothes." She ordered, her tongue traversing her lips once again. "Leave it on the floor."

I nodded my head and obeyed her, my hands moving behind my back to undo the tie of my apron, letting it collapse to the ground. Then, I went for the white strings which held the french maid's dress tight against my body, unraveling them as the garment grew loose. I pulled the dress above my head, and let it join my apron on the floor as Ahri's eyes laid upon my body which was dressed in nothing but a pair of black heels and stockings, a frilly headpiece, and three cursed Ofuda.

"Look at you…" Ahri said, shaking her head. "You're completely defeated."

I remained silent and watched as she stood up, mere inches away from me before she circled to my back.

" _I've already broken you… and I've had so much fun watching you break."_ She whispered, her warm breath washing against my left ear.

I felt her fingers trailing down my spine, leading to my rear before she took hold of it with her hand, sinking her nails into my flesh. I closed my eyes and expected to wince in pain, but instead, my lower lip quivered.

" _I've bet you've been wondering on how to remove the Ofuda, Syndra…"_ Ahri said, leaning into my back. _"Well, I'll tell you, but only if you obey my every order... Can you do that?"_

I nodded my head.

" _I need you to speak, girl."_ Ahri said, laughing as she released my flesh. _"Tell me you'll obey me."_

" _Yes…"_ I quitely muttered. _"...Mistress."_

I felt disgusted as that unanticipated word left my mouth, knowing that I was pleased with how it sounded as it did so. Ahri laughed, presumably at me, and then I felt her hand strike my rear, my flesh shaking in her palm before she released it again. She walked around me, our eyes coming to meet as she looked down at me as my superior, a smirk appearing on her full lips before she returned to her bed.

"Mistress... Oh, that's cute." Ahri stated, shaking her head. "Get on your knees."

I was surprised with the lack of hesitation in my obedience. I fell to my knees immediately, and my eyes looked up to see Ahri curling a finger towards herself. I crawled forward and the sides of my head were curtained by her long legs which she surrounded me with. Her womanhood was wet, almost as much as mine, her inner-thighs glistening with her excitement as I realized we both were pawns of our arousal.

"Use that once-wicked tongue of yours, girl." Ahri ordered, pulling my face closer with the back of her legs, my cheeks grazing the wet skin of her warm, soft thighs. "Convince me to remove the Ofuda."

I nodded my head, and she rose a brow.

"Ah - what did I say?" Ahri said as she moved one of her hands forward, playing around with the white frills on my headpiece. "Speak - while you can."

"Yes, Mistress." I replied, ashamed at the scum that I'm finding myself happy to be.

"Good." Ahri chuckled, her hand taking hold of my head as she pushed my mouth against her womanhood.

And in a way, we kissed, my northern lips against her southern, both pairs drooling with their own forms of saliva. I wasn't much experienced with this - I didn't find the weaklings of this mansion much appealing to lay with. And the ones I did lay with attended to me; I paid them no mind, just like they deserve... But for some reason, I'm finding myself _wishing_ to attend to Ahri's desires. I want to please her, desperately so… just to see what she'll do to me afterwards.

My tongue slithered from my lips and split apart her womanhood, sliding from the bottom-up between it. I heard a whiff of air flee her nose, and my eyes looked up to see her tolerantly smiling down at me. My tongue pressed firm against her clitoris, eliciting a light chuckle from her throat.

"Good girl…" She breathed, her hands moving to her breasts. "Don't dissapoint."

I watched as she dug her hands into her breasts, her mounds pouring out from between her fingers as she tilted her head back and moaned. I felt frustration and envy; upset that she can fondle herself and feel pleasure that will eventually lead to her climax. My mind went to angry places, but I steeled myself. I can't take my frustrations out on her. Not yet. Not until she removes these cursed pieces of paper from my body!

My hands slithered underneath and past Ahri's thighs, her supple backside filling my palms as I then lift her bud from underneath with my tongue. Not a single sound left her mouth and I knew that this wasn't enough. I looked up again to see her disdainful look, her face only moved by the slight pleasure she felt not from me, but from herself. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and brought my lips around her bud, my eyes not daring to move from hers so that I could watch that disgusting expression contort with ecstasy.

So, I began to do what one does to a lollipop; suck.

"Ah…" Ahri fluttered, a hint of a smile showing on her lips as I felt her push her groin towards me a brief moment.

I felt proud and my smile was apparent. I continued my ministrations and she began to moan, albeit lightly. I wanted more. I wanted a noise complaint. I forgot about the lollipop, and began to imagine her as the thickest, most stubborn milkshake making its slow way through the tiniest straw.

"Ugh!" She stammered, bending forward a moment as I briefly broke her poise.

That made me hungry. I loved seeing that little falter of her dominance. Even if it were just for a second, Ahri became mine. I sunk my nails into her ass, seeing her close her eyes and tilt her head back, her bottom lip moving between her sharp teeth. She didn't expect me to be so good. I didn't expect myself to be so good.

I didn't expect _this_ to be so good.

Her legs tightened around my head, ensnaring me between her thighs as she pushed her crotch firm against my face. I chuckled, and she ignored it. She only wanted my lips, and I only wanted her moans; the dominance inside me awakening as the pitiful, weak Syndra who first entered this room began to wither.

Ahri's moans got louder, and I couldn't suck any harder. I already found her sweet spot, but like a good dessert; it could be made great if there were more. One of my hands released the clutch of her rear and came between her legs. I held two fingers together and they easily slid their way between her lips, slithering in as deep as they could go.

"Oh, yes!" Ahri called out, her hips grinding against my fingers before they could even get started themselves.

I thrust against her movements, and I looked up to see her face vivid with ecstasy. She vehemently fondled her own breasts, tweaking her nipples while her mouth never closed. The bed was beginning to squeak from her movements, and my smile only grew wider as my dream for a noise complaint was probably going to come true.

"D-don't stop!" Ahri groaned, shuddering as she dropped to the bedsheets. "I-I'm about t-to cum!"

 _Say please, weakling._

This vixen is supposed to be my mistress? She's pleading for me to continue; her dominance crumbling away as mine only grows at the sight of her writhes. She was breaking in only a mere few minutes. It took her two months to do the same to me! I found this humorous, a chuckle leaving my throat as I noted her pitifulness.

Big mistake.

The palm of her hand came against my forehead and she pushed me away, a string of my saliva breaking between us as my lips were forced to release her bud. My fingers froze on their own. That growing dominance disappeared within me, and I felt as if I were a rabbit between the teeth of a fox.

"What was that?" Ahri asked, releasing my head from the grasp of her legs. "Did I hear you laugh?"

I felt the urge to submit.

"No." I lied, averting my eyes from her. I panicked, and then I spoke again. "S-sorry, Mistress."

That look of disrespect return to her face. I was scum in her eyes, and if I were looking in the mirror, I would be the same in my own. Her hand fell underneath my head, her thumb against my chin as she lifted my head up with the side of her finger.

"Look at me." She ordered.

I gulped as my eyes moved to meet hers. She closed in on me, and I could feel the air leaving her nose against my face.

" _Why did you laugh?"_ She asked.

I couldn't answer her. I've never felt so afraid of someone in my life. I was getting ahead of myself…

"I-I w-was… I… I'm s-sorry Mistress!" I spit out.

"You were laughing at me, huh?" She said as her thumb rose to my lips, moving between my lips.

I took it in my mouth and I saw a smile growing on her lips. A dominant, greedy smile. One that grew as I began to eagerly suck her thumb.

...I'm broken.

"That mouth of yours is talented, slave." She stated. "It would be a shame to fill it with a gag."

And I felt myself grow more aroused at the thought of myself in one.

...I'm broken!

"But… I won't." Ahri continued, pulling her thumb from my mouth."I plan on filling it with something else instead."

She wiped my saliva against my cheek, marking me as her slave.

"Stand up." She commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." I answered, rising to my feet.

"Do you want me to remove the Ofuda?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress." I answered. "Please..."

"Why?" She asked.

I felt ashamed. I knew why, and she did to. Why did she even bother to ask me this? To humiliate me?

"Tell me." She continued, upset at my silence. "Now."

"So I can cum." I muttered.

"And how were you going to do so?" She asked with a chuckle.

 _Naked. Moaning. On the floor. On my knees._

"W-with my hands." I answered.

"Of course." She laughed. "That's too bad though. I'm going to ruin your plans."

"B-but, I thought you were g-going to remove them!" I exclaimed.

"Ah. Where are your manners?" She asked as she placed a finger on my pout.

"S-sorry Mistress." I muttered.

"I haven't decided yet." Ahri said, licking her lips. "Why don't you sit beside me."

I nodded my head, feeling slightly intimidated as she watched me lower myself beside her. As my rear came down to her soft sheets, she stood up and walked towards her dresser. She opened a drawer and chuckled, and then looked at me while licking her lips again. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she pulled out a black, suede blindfold, not daring to say a word as I let her slip it over my eyes.

Being in complete darkness was… thrilling. There was this weird excitement in not being able to see what she was doing. I could hear her rummaging through the drawer, and I could barely hear her breathe over the sound of my nervous and anxious heartbeat. The rummaging stopped, and I sat there with my bottom lip bit, happily wondering what was going to happen to me... I was startled by the sounds of her sudden footsteps approaching. I felt the warmth of her body just in front of me, and despite being blindfolded, I could see that smug smirk on her face.

"Open your mouth, slave." Ahri ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." I answered.

I parted my lips, and I could feel her get closer. Something brushed against my lips. Something bumpy, velvety, and large. I had to open my mouth more, the object filling more of my mouth as I could feel Ahri's body warmth get even closer. Her hands came to the back of my head and she forced me closer towards herself, causing the object to go down into my throat, my toes wriggling as tears formed up in my eyes. I began to gag and she finally let go of my head, letting me pull away and gasp for air.

"Shame." Ahri stated. "You can not even take seven inches into your mouth."

 _What?_

"This strapon has filled the mouths of many maids before you." Ahri stated. "I'll let you guess who could engulf its entirety without protest."

 _Morgana. No doubt. Or maybe even Sarah… that slut._

"Let me try again, Mistress." I said, opening my mouth.

"Fine." She chuckled. "But you're doing everything yourself this time."

I nodded my head.

I reached forward in my blindness, my hands coming against the wet shaft just in front of my face. I wrapped both my hands around its impressive girth, and then began to stroke it from head to base.

It was definitely _very_ long…

"Treat it as if it were real." Ahri said. "That's what Riven does."

 _Riven. I was completely wrong._

I opened my mouth and engulfed the head of the toy, my tongue flickering against its would-be hole. I took more within my mouth, the shaft sliding against the top of my bottom lip before I paused, approaching my limit as I knew I couldn't take anymore. My head tilted and my tongue moved underneath the shaft of the strapon, letting it slide upon it once I started to move my head back and forth. I could hear Ahri chuckling at me as she moved my hair out from my face, her hand resting atop my head as she guided me along her shaft.

"More, slut." Ahri breathed. "You can take more."

I tried to protest, but I was incomprehensible. Something was currently occupying my mouth.

Her hand became more forceful, and she was no longer _guiding_ me. I moved my hands to the back of her body, my fingertips sinking into her rear as I decided that I was going to surprise my Mistress. She forced inches upon inches of the strapons length into my mouth, letting it occupy my throat as I gagged and fought against all my body's protests. My hands gripped onto her ass for dear life, my nose struggling to keep up with the air my lungs demanded.

"Good girl…" Ahri stated, sounding slightly pleased. "Keep it going."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I felt like I were drowning. I started fighting back, and she noticed my head pulling at her hands which showed no signs of letting go. She was laughing at my pitifulnesss, watching me writhe and listening to me gag on her cock. She finally showed mercy and pulled her hips back, bring her length out of my mouth to allow me to gasp for air. Her hands moved to the back of my head, and she removed my blindfold to allow me to see.

I looked up to see Ahri haughtily gazing back down at me, a smirk on her lips as her tongue ran across it. My eyes fell past her wonderful breasts, her navel, and to her hips which were a leather harness was equipped. Her strapon was poised just in front of my face, its black, bumpy material drowning in my saliva as some of it were dripping down onto my thighs.

The toy was definitely as big as it felt.

"Get up." Ahri ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." I said, gulping as I stood to my feet again, the strapon brushing against my thigh before she stepped back to allow me some space.

"Turn around." She said.

"O-of course, Mistress." I stammered, turning around.

 _I don't think I can handle that thing inside me…_

Her hand came flat against my back and she pushed me forward before bending me down over the edge of her bed. My own hands went to take hold of her bedsheets and I braced myself, my bottom lip being sunk into by my teeth as I could feel her shift around behind me. She closed the distance between us, and I felt her false-member resting against me as she took my hands and brought them together behind my back.

"Stay still, slut." She said.

I felt a coarse fabric come around my wrists. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to see a rope being tied around them, leaving me helplessly bound and vulnerable to my Mistress behind me. She then fell out of sight, her vixen ears only visible over the hump of my rear as I felt her pull my feet together. The same coarse fabric I felt around my wrists, I then felt around my ankles; more rope leaving my limbs useless.

I moved my head back and rested my face into her sheets, a smile on my face again as I braced my helpless body to feel her enter me. But, instead, I felt a warm liquid begin to pool against the entrance of my most sacred hole; Ahri's finger coming against it to disperse it around. I hesitated to say anything; scared to speak up against my Mistress as I feared both her, and what was going to happen to my precious, little anus.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked, turning my head to the side to let her hear me speak.

Ahri chuckled, and then I felt her false-member prod against my asshole, pressure applying to it as I could feel her leaning closer towards me.

"P-please, Mistress!" I exclaimed. "N-not there!"

She laughed again, and then I felt her hand come crashing down against my ass. I cried out, and then she chuckled once more.

"Do you want to cum, my little slut?" Ahri explained, her hand caressing the just-reddened skin on my rear.

"Y-yes, Mistress!" I exclaimed.

"How bad?" She asked, her hand moving underneath me before brushing against the Ofuda against my womanhood.

"Very bad, Mistress!" I answered, closing my eyes as she teased me.

"Then, beg for me to fuck your ass." She said.

 _I can't. I can't submit myself to such devious methods of pleasure!_

"Perhaps you've grown fond of not cumming." Ahri explained, her fervent hand proving to be quite pleasing.

"N-no…" I muttered. "I want to cum. Please, Mistress..."

"But you can't." She stated. "No matter what my hand does to your neglected, little pussy… you can't."

 _I'm broken._

"Then fuck me!" I exclaimed. "I don't care where you put it. Just fuck me!"

 _Very broken._

Both her hands then crashed down upon each side of my rear, causing me to recoil and cry out.

"Ah, ah! Manners!" Ahri said, digging her nails into my flesh. "I didn't raise such a disobedient slut!"

"S-sorry, Mistress!" I stammered, my jaw shaking nervously as she released my flesh. "F-fuck me, Mistress! Please!"

"Where?" Ahri asked, her hand taking hold of the strapon to remind me that it was still braced against my anus. "Where do you want it?"

"In my ass!" I answered.

 _Absolutely broken._

The warm head of her false-member began to apply more pressure against my well-oiled anus, my mind filled with anticipation and excitement. A gasp fled my strained throat and then a moan followed, my eyes rolling up into the back of my head as she slowly slid her way into my stretching entrance. I felt a painful sensation. It was almost wonderful, delicious-even. I couldn't help but groan as inch by inch made their difficult and bumpy way into me, my mouth quivering both with a smile and grimace as she finishing stuffing my hole, her skin against my own.

The toy was _definitely_ as big as it felt...

" _How's that?"_ Ahri asked, her voice just by my ear as she leaned against me, her breasts smothered against my back.

"G-good…" I groaned, clenching my teeth as I could feel the detail of each and every bump on the false-member. _"...Mistress."_

Ahri got off of me, her hands taking hold of my hips before she began to pull her own away. I could feel myself closing up as she slid out of my anus, Ahri clearly taking her time to ease me in to this barbaric method of sex. I gathered some sheets in between my teeth and bit into it, closing my eyes as she stopped once the head of the strapon rested between entrance.

"Mmghm!" I moaned, feeling her slide her way back into me. "Hagh…"

I was panting heavily, enduring my pain so that I could enjoy the pleasure. She reached the end of her stride, and then she began to pick up her pace, just slightly. I could feel myself loosening up, and I could feel more pleasure. This was getting better, and I could tell by the way my face was contorting that I was… beginning to enjoy this.

"Hugh…" I breathed, fidgeting in spot. "Ah…"

A few minutes went by and Ahri was successful in stretching me to her liking. I was groaning less, and moaning more, and my Mistress took notice of this. Her pace quickened a little again, and soon, she was firmly pumping deep into my rectum. My face twisted with ecstasy as my mouth was left agape, my tongue falling from my mouth as I felt Ahri take hold of my hair and begin to pull on it, arching my back.

"Oh...!" I groaned, shuddering as I spread apart my fingers and toes.

"You like this." Ahri stated. "No. You love it."

"Y-yes!" I exclaimed, struggling to speak as I felt so overwhelmed. "I-I love it!"

I knew I was extremely out of character, but having a vixen stuff my anus with an oversized-dildo was already so far gone. I was pleading for more, my hips acting on their own as I pushed myself back against her passionate pumps. I'm the strongest woman in this mansion, the most impressive! Pain like this was nothing to me! Go faster, Ahri! Go harder! I can handle it!

"More!" I screamed, my voice muffled into the bedsheets.

And she obliged my request without a word. She got quicker, although slightly, and she got faster, too.

"Look at you." She commented.

Look at me; the world's most powerful mage bent over the edge of some sex-freak's bed with her limbs bound, begging for her Mistress to fuck her harder. She's screaming in pleasure, face contorted with ecstasy, mind and spirit broken, her thoughts corrupt with sex. She only wants more. More sex. More pleasure. She's never longed for something more in her life; her carnal desires becoming her mistress just as much as the vixen whose filling her anus.

"Ugh! God! Yes!" I groaned, overwhelmed by pleasure, pain, and euphoria.

For the past two months, I've felt like a bottle, my constant edging and denied orgasms filling it to the brim, pushing my climax just underneath the lid. Right now, Ahri has me feeling like that bottle is about to burst, my sore throat and body being tell-tale signs to my impending shatter. Rivulets of my pleasure were spilling from the top, the seal beginning to break as I felt my mind begin to do the same.

 _As it weren't already broken..._

The bottle burst and so did I, my juices raining through the Ofuda and down upon the sheets beneath me as my body was overtaken by intense tremors. Ahri was still deep inside me, pausing her pump as she let me ride out the intense waves of my climax, watching me writhe against her sheets as I felt the three Ofuda begin to peel away from my skin, bringing their permanence to an end.

Ahri began to slowly pull herself out of my anus, causing me to convulse as she did so. I felt so empty without it filling me entirely, pink suns settling on my face as I felt ashamed of what I said to her next.

"Again…" I muttered into the sheets, fidgeting in my binds.

 _Piece me back together just the way you like..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Requested by** **Fegr.**

 **Their request was so good that I'm turning it into a full-sized story called 'Maid to Please 3: Syndra's Curse'. This is an alternate ending to the full version, so think of this as a teaser. The full version will be much different, and Syndra's punishment isn't being placed in a chastity belt with vibrators to edge her, but instead, she is cursed. She can't cum, no matter how much she tries, and she is also constantly edged by a tentacle monster which randomly appears to molest her.** **And don't worry, Syndra is much more defiant and in-character in the full version. It'll also be much longer than the other two Maid to Pleases and will have _much_ more sex. ****I'm nearly done plotting it out and will start uploading chapters before the summer. I won't start uploading until I'm completely done writing each chapter to avoid random hiatuses.**


End file.
